Una idea no muy santa
by Karinits-san
Summary: —Quédate quieta mujer, sino no voy a poder. /—La verdad es que no estoy muy segura. /—Pero, mujer, fuiste tú la de la idea. / Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola guapos y guapas, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un pequeño One-Shot, idea loca que surgió mientras escribía el capítulo dos de Problemática Rivalidad Profesional. Ustedes se preguntarán que pasó con ese capítulo, bueno, les contaré que me extendí más de la cuenta por eso no alcancé a terminarlo el domingo. Debido a eso, he decidido dividir el capítulo en dos partes, así que lo más seguro es que la primera parte la suba mañana, ya que sólo tengo que terminar de corregirla.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las bellas personas que me dejaron un review en mi último One-Shot: MarFer Hatake, ANABELITA N, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Roronoa Saki, Nara Paulina, Lirio-Shikatema, Yi Jie-san y Karma3985. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Una idea no muy santa**

 **.**

Sujetó más firme a su esposa y frunció el ceño.

—Quédate quieta mujer, sino no voy a poder —espetó concentrado, el pelinegro, tratando de dar en el objetivo.

—La verdad es que… es que ya no estoy muy segura —rió nerviosa, la rubia, zafándome de su agarre.

—Pero, mujer, fuiste tú la de la idea —señaló con un deje de molestia, el pelinegro—. Me insististe toda la semana.

—Lo sé, Shikamaru, pero… ¿pero si me duele? —preguntó algo incómoda, la ojiverde, mordiéndose el labio.

—Tsk… y se supone que yo soy el cobarde —espetó con fastidio, el estratega, pero enseguida, cambió el tono de voz—. Mujer, eres una gran kunoichi, la más valiente y cruel que he conocido; demuéstrame de lo que estás hecha.

Las palabras de su marido la confortaron.

—Está bien, Shikamaru —acotó con serenidad, la mujer—, dale no más.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado y lentamente se le acercó.

Nuevamente, la rubia, volvió a sentir las manos de su marido, cosa que como siempre le fascinó, sin embargo, al instante recordó lo que éste le iba a hacer.

—¡Detente! —chilló asustada, apretando con fuerza la almohada.

—Tsk, mujer, tú sí que eres problemática, ¿qué pasó ahora?

—No, no lo haré —negó con la cabeza una y otra vez —, será… será como perder la virginidad otra vez.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pero esa vez no estabas tan nerviosa —acotó incómodo, tocándose la nuca —, más bien diría que estabas ansiosa.

El estratega carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

—Bueno, en todo caso, no es lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué no?!... ¡Es igual! ¡Me vas a enterrar eso y me dolerá! —exclamó, la kunoichi, antes de ocultar su rostro en la almohada.

Al moreno le causó mucha gracia el nerviosismo de su esposa, sin embargo, no fue capaz de soltar una carcajada. Estaba muy consciente que si lo hacía, ésta sería capaz de aventarle lo primero que encontrara.

El moreno cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—Mujer, ¿tú confías en mí? —espetó con serenidad.

Ella levantó el rostro de la almohada y lo giró hacia él.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, Shikamaru —sonrió con cariño, y un leve rubor apareció sus mejillas.

—Entonces, hagámoslo —espetó sonriéndole de medio lado—. Tú sabes que nunca te haría daño.

Esa sonrisa fue suficiente para convencerla.

La rubia con toda confianza volvió a tomar su posición inicial.

—Estoy lista —acotó tranquila, cerrando los ojos.

Otra vez volvió a sentir las manos de su marido, cosa que le produjo una exquisita sensación. Sintió cómo los dedos de éste le estiraban parte de su epidermis, mientras le aplicaba algo que parecía una crema.

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, cerró con más fuerza los ojos y apretó fuerte los dientes.

A los pocos segundos, sintió una extraña presión, que no resistió.

—¡No puedo! —chilló, la ojiverde, comenzando a moverse.

—¡No te muevas!, que estoy a punto de abrirlo.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

—¡Auch! —fue lo único que alcanzó a replicar.

—Listo mujer, ¿te duele?

La rubia se tocó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces continuemos con el otro.

Perforar el otro lóbulo fue más fácil, ya que la rubia no hizo ningún escándalo.

—Ahora te desinfectaré los orificios y estarás como nueva.

La rubia tomó un espejo que había dejado en la mesa de noche y se miró las orejas.

—Veo que tuviste mucha precisión —espetó mirando detenidamente sus nuevos orificios—. Abriste los antiguos orificios sin correrte ni un milímetro.

—Sólo había que tener buen pulso, mujer. Mañana le devolveré la famosa pistola a Ino.

—Ahora tendré que usar aros más seguidos —señaló, la rubia, colocándose un par de argollas que sacó del cajón—, sino se me volverán a cerrar.

—Te acostumbrarás, mujer, ya verás —acotó, el pelinegro, sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, Shikamaru? —inquirió incómoda, la rubia. Llevaban casi un mes de casados, y todavía no se acostumbraba a ser observada de tan cerca.

—Te ves muy bonita con esos aros, me gusta —señaló, el moreno, tomándole el mentón —. Sabes, mujer, me gustaría abrirte otro orificio.

A la rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—¿En qué mierda estás pensando, Nara? —profirió crispada, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hey mujer, no seas mal pensada, me refiero a que puedo perforarte uno o dos orificios en cada oreja. Se te verían muy bonitas con más argollas.

—Ahhh, era eso —señaló calmando su enojo.

—Sí, era eso, disculpa si te confundí —espetó con fastidio, el pelinegro, colocándose de pie—, me expresé mal, ya que te hablé en singular y no en plural.

Temari bufó ante el comentario, y luego desvió la mirada. No podía culparlo de nada, ya que la mal pensada siempre era ella.

Suspiró.

—Sabes, mujer —el extraño tono entusiasta que utilizó su marido, llamó rotundamente su atención—, tomando en cuenta la confianza que me tienes y lo que piensa tu mente pecaminosa, no estaría mal intentar…

—Ni lo sueñes, Nara —lo interrumpió aventándole el reloj despertador por la cabeza. Por suerte éste lo agarró en el aire.

—Tsk, Problemática, era sólo una idea.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor.**

 **En el transcurso del día responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Lirio-Shikatema te juro que traté de escribir una historia blanca con cero perversión, pero lamentablemente no me resultó jjajajajja. La idea de los aros, la tomé prestada de un two shot tuyo, espero no te molestes :D**

 **Que tengan una linda de semana. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
